It is known to provide a gaming system such as a video slot machine wherein symbols are displayed as a plurality of virtual reels on a video display. Each reel comprises a plurality of symbols arranged in a predetermined sequence. Typically, when a reel stops, a plurality of symbols of each reel are visible on the display. For example, three symbols of each reel. While the stopping position of the reel can be chosen in a number of different ways, in all cases, the symbols which stop in the display define a 2-dimensional display array having a width x defined by the number of reels and a height y defined by the number of symbols of the reel that are displayed. For example, in a three reel slot machine, the displayed array would have a width x of three symbols (one for each reel) and a height y of three symbols defining a 3×3 two-dimensional array of nine symbols. As is known in the art “symbols” can include images, numbers, e.g. a “7”, letters or can be “blanks” (no image, number or letter).
The array also provides symbol arrangements which can be defined by pay lines. Historically only one pay line was used which was the horizontal centerline through the array. Later, three pay lines were used defined by the three horizontal line through the array. Modernly more pay lines such as diagonals and reflecting lines through the array have been used. Players wager upon pay lines and when an outcome arranged along a wagered upon pay line corresponds to a predetermined winning symbol arrangement such as, for example, three 7s, the player is issued an award.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.